Repercussions
by polrobin
Summary: Spoiler for the X-Files Movie Fight the Future . Challenge story.


Author's notes

Category: V Keywords: MS UST Summary: The scene where Scully makes her choice.

Spoilers: The End? and the movie I guess.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. No, really, I don't. Honest. All herein (except the chubby guy) belong to CC and the gang at 1013. No money given or taken in the creation or distribution of this little vignette.

Notes: This is based on the rumors, innuendo and trailers that involve Scully's reported departure from the FBI. I've quoted below the spoiler from whence this little idea came. No infringement on their site is intended, I love reading their spoilers.

From idealists./hftfbismu/season5spoil.htm#finale:

"_Scully is given the choice in the movie to save her career and kill Mulder's or go down with Mulder on some false charges. Scully decides to take that decision away from the FBI by quitting." _

It's raining hard enough in May in California to qualify as an X-File, so if you can't find me, I'm out back resealing the ark. All the best, Pol.

--

_**Repercussions **_

XxxX-XxxX

Dana Scully sat and stared out at the pouring rain. It was over, after six years, over. She still couldn't quite come to grips with it. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift back to that unbelievable meeting in Skinner's office...

_Earlier that day..._

WASHINGTON DC

FBI HEADQUARTERS

AD SKINNER'S OFFICE

2:07 PM

"Agent Scully, I want you to consider the repercussions of your decision. Consider them carefully." The almost harsh tones of the new FBI Director's words grated on her, fueling her anger to greater heights.

Scully sat frozen in her chair, unable to believe the position they were putting her in. She glanced at Skinner, looking for...something. Some sign that she wasn't as alone as she felt.

_Where was Mulder? Why the hell hadn't they called _him_ in for this?_ She knew why, it was an old military tactic. Divide and conquer. If you can halve your enemy, he has half the power. She and Mulder were formidable opponents apart, but together they were a nearly unstoppable force. A force to be reckoned with. Or destroyed. _God, they're doing it again, only this time it's not going to go the way they think it will. Not again. Never again._ Her tense and angry thoughts careened madly through her head, carefully hidden behind the stony mask she had perfected over the years. _There is a way out of this._ Scully shifted in her chair infinitesimally, her eyes seeking Skinner's once again. Dark with a misery he couldn't quite hide, he met her gaze briefly, his eyes flickering from her to the man pacing the room behind her. _I won't let you do this to me, to us, again._ She thought, not sure if that was directed at Skinner or the man behind her. I _am in control here, not you bastards._

Standing to regain the attention of the heavyset man, she turned and faced him. Her first words were laced with barely hidden sarcasm, openly questioning his right to the honorific she used.

"_Sir_, as I understand the...choices...you've put before me, I can either lie to cover your, excuse me, _someone's_ mistake, thereby saving my career and pointing the proverbial finger at Agent Mulder, or–"

"Agent Scully–"

"_Or_," Scully continued as if the man hadn't even spoken, his interruption insignificant, "Or, I can take the fall with Agent Mulder, thereby willfully participating in a lie of omission." She fixed the heavyset man with a cool blue gaze. "Do I have the facts straight, _Sir_?"

The heavyset man moved to face her, his hands tightening at his sides. Behind Agent Scully her Assistant Director sat unmoving, watching the scene unfold before him. Watching the larger man take a step forward, his hands clenched at his sides, his florid face darkening further, Skinner stood up and moved to stand behind Scully. If he couldn't prevent this madness from happening, at least he could stand with her as she faced down this obese bastard.

Scully felt Skinner's presence behind her. _Too little, too late,_ she thought bitterly. That wasn't really fair, there was really nothing Skinner could do here. There hadn't been for a long time.

Glancing from Skinner to Scully, the FBI Director clasped his hands behind his back and resumed his pacing. "Your interpretation of the options available to you leaves a lot to be desired, Agent Scully. I believe the options I offered were for you to admit to Agent Mulder's complicity in the operation we spoke of, and to provide conclusive evidence of his actions. Or..." he paused, mimicking her earlier emphasis, "...you can remain silent, and the two of you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent the law allows." His speech brought him full circle in the office, face-to-face once again with Scully.

"Have you made your decision, _Agent_ Scully?" He could barely contain the malicious glee in his voice. After six years he was going to be the one to end the game.

Scully nodded her head almost imperceptibly. Reaching behind her, she lifted her jacket slightly and grabbed her weapon. She had the satisfaction of seeing the corpulent coward's eyes widen briefly as she brought the weapon up to eye level. Her eyebrow raised slightly, a tiny smirk at his fear as she double-checked the safety, then with a flick of a finger, dropped the clip into her other hand. Placing both the weapon and clip in Skinner's stunned grasp, she spun on her heel and brushed past him, dropping the leather wallet holding her Federal Employee identification card and gold shield onto Skinner's desk.

Stopping just short of the door, she turned and narrowed her eyes at the two men standing there; one in stunned surprise and the other in silent fury.

Nodding toward the weapon, she said quietly, "_That_ is my decision." Yanking her identification card off her lapel, she'd tossed it to the floor and left, closing the door quietly behind her...

_Present time..._

WASHINGTON D.C.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

6:28 PM

Scully shifted again on the couch, the renewed pounding of the rain breaking into her reverie. She glanced at her watch. Nearly 6:30. Getting up to make a fresh cup of tea, she stopped, caught by the sounds of movement near her apartment door.

Glancing through the peephole she saw Mulder fumbling with his keys and opened the door for him. She looked him over, deciding he looked about as bad as she felt. Closing the door behind him, they stood for a moment, just looking at each other.

Slowly, Mulder reached out and touched her, his fingers brushing her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. His eyes filled as hers did and both of them moved forward at the same time.

Mulder bent his head over Scully's, reveling in the solid strength of her embrace, the promise of fortitude and protection from all comers. Sliding her hands around his waist, Scully let herself be enfolded in Mulder's strong, comforting embrace. Countless numbers of times they'd done this, each seeking comfort in the other, looking to keep the demons at bay with the strength the other could provide. Outside, the rain pounded down in relentless sheets, a seemingly impenetrable, endless grey wall.


End file.
